


Post-Apocalyptic Macbeth On The Moon

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sign of trouble was in the casting for "Twelfth Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Apocalyptic Macbeth On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomniac_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_tales/gifts).



> With thanks to Amilyn for the title.

The first sign of trouble was in the casting for "Twelfth Night." While the New Burbage Festival embraced diversity, the regular patrons had issue with Sebastian being Australian and Viola being from Mumbai. Basil's scathing review was entitled: "The Terrible Twins."

The second sign was the staging of the "Macbeth" revival. On the moon. Basil titled the review: "Beam Me Up to The Scottish Play."

The third sign was when Richard signed a run for "Mamma Mia!" and all the principals came down with food poisoning opening night.

Basil spoke for them all: "Come Home, Geoffrey Tennant. All Is Forgiven."


End file.
